sherlock holmes mystery of adler
by jade1510
Summary: Holmes thinks there something up with adler so has to fid out what. but being holmes things do not go as planed characters are sherlock holmes, dr. watson, irene adler, mrs. hudson, gladstone, inspector, mary. these people are so far and the rating might change p.s rating might change


Sherlock Holmes  
The Mystery of Adler

"Now your probable wondering why i, the great Sherlock Holmes hanging from a very tall building 30 feet up in the air, well that's very simple it's BECAUSE OF ADLER."  
"Where Watson you might ask well he's seeing to Mary you might know her she's Watson wife to be. you see she got hurt in the explosion." just a cuple of minets ago "hay hun, you just hang round, and I'll take this" said Adler smiling and taking a letter from Holmes pocket "Adler, Adler, ADLER"  
"anyway lets not start here, lets start at the beginning and why i am hanging here" "Holmes here give me your hand" "yes well enjoy the story"

chapter one  
  
"WATSON, WATSON where is he when i need him" said Holmes pointing a gun to the wall *bang bang bang* three gun shots went off "WATSON" *bang bang* and another two and then suddenly "O FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT IS IT HOLMES, I HAVE A PATIENT UPSTAIRS SCARED STIFF BECAUSE OF YOU" said Watson slamming open the door yelling off the top of his lugs "Watson give me the date, the date Watson what is it" Holmes said looking at the newspaper with the gun still in his hand waving it around frantically

" the date Holmes"

"yes the date Watson, what is it"

" the date today Holmes is Friday 13th 1915, O by they way may i see that gun of yours" said Watson holding his hand out ready to take the gun for Holmes' hand while still standing there in the door way  
"what yes, yes here have the gun"

"thank you wha"

"WATSON THE WORLD WAS SUPPOSED TO END TODAY BUT IT HASN'T, O AND THE RACE, THE RACE WATSON THE HORSE RACE I HAVEN'T MISSED IT" said Holmes jumping out of his chair checking the sky while holding the newspaper in his hand  
" you are BARKING MAD DID YOU KNOW THAT HOLMES"

"have you only just noticed that Watson i thought you knew that long ago, your brain must not work like it used too old boy"

"WHAT, yes yes i have noticed that you are barking mad Holmes"  
Watson walked over to the table by the chair at the side of the room and picked up a bottle "you know what you are drinking is meant for eye surgery don't you Holmes,O and you haven't forgotten that she is coming over have you" Watson looked at Holmes and stood there with one hand in his pocket and another holding the bottle. Holmes just winced turned around and said " forgot no, would i ever forget that you wife to be was coming around no, but I'm busy today so i will have to got out until 13:00 i have a ... job to do, yes that it a job to do" Watson just laughed and smiled and said

" well then you will be in when she is here because she's coming for dinner an"

"I'm not in"

"YOUR MEETING HER HOLMES AND THAT THE END OF IT, DO YOU UNDER STAND ME" just then the the landlady or nanny to Holmes came in the room  
"Watson your patient is still waiting for you"  
"yes thank you landlady i will be there in a second while I'm putting sense in to Holmes, O and make some tea would you please, and bring some up for Holmes" Watson said while putting the bottle down and rubbing his forehead " hello nanny making some poison tea for me once again" Holmes said while walking over to the door now holding the violin "O there is enough of that in you already" and off the landlady went. As Watson was walking out the room he saw the dog laying there still almost dead "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE DOG NOW HOLMES" kneeling down next to the dog checking if he's still breathing  
"nothing i was just testing out some new medicine i made. he doesn't mind at all, as you can see"

" MIND, MIND THE DOG DEAD AGAIN WILL YOU STOP DOING THIS TO HIM, HE HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS OF HIS OWN DON'T MAKE ME TAKE HIM OFF YOU AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOLMES" suddenly the dog woke up and ran off down the stairs  
" see he's fine you don't need to take him away"  
"ENOUGH, BE READY IN TEN I'M TAKING YOU OUT FOR LUNCH, YOU'VE BEEN IN THIS ROOM NOW FOR THREE WEEKS I'M TAKING YOU OUT TO GO BACK TO BEING NORMAL AS YOU POSSIBLE CAN. ALTHOUGH YOUR NEVER NORMAL slam Watson walked out of the room and stomped down the stairs "what dose Watson mean I'm not normal of course i am right?, right"

"anything else with that sir's wine or bread" said the waiter " no no that will be all kind sir" said Holmes shooing the waiter away

" O by the way Watson i am normal like you and other people"  
" NORMAL, NORMAL YOU ARE FAR FROM IT"

"Watson please keep your voice down your making a sense"

" YOU SIR ARE NOT NORMAL. NORMAL PEOPLE DO NO PLAY VIOLIN AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, AND THEY DON'T DRINK THING'S THAT YOU USE FOR EYE SURGERY"  
Holmes sat up a look Watson in the eye and said "well it goes well with the other thing's i drink and it has a kick to it" just then Watson jumped up to of his chair " A KICK, A KICK, OF COURSE IT HAS A KICK TO IT HOLMES IT'S MEANT FOR EYE SURGERY god help my wife to be when she meet you tonight" Watson sat back down trying not to make a since but it didn't go very well  
"i thought it told you I'm"  
"HOLMES YOUR MEETING HER now finish you lunch" Watson looked at Holmes and Holmes looked at Watson and they both laughed. By the time they got home from lunch Watson have another patient to tend to.

"had a nice lunch Watson, Holmes"

"yes thank you landlady"

"yes nanny"

" O by they way" said the landlady with a smile on her face turning round to face Watson and Holmes who where going up the stairs "she's here Holmes"  
Holmes stop on the stairs turned around and looked at the landlady "she's here did you just say" Holmes said with a frozen look in his eye "yes that's right she's here" suddenly Holmes opened the window and try to jump out but before he could Watson had hold of his jacket and pulled him back in  
"what do you think your doing Holmes, just go and see her"

" i will not"

"will too"

"will not" will too" "yes" "no" " yes"

then the landlady said with a smile of up to know good on her face "she's in you room Holmes i let her in" Holmes stopped turned around at looked at the nanny.  
"sorry what was that nanny"  
"she's in your room, i let her in your room Holmes"  
Holmes walked back down the stairs and walked up to the landlady. "sweat nanny, sweat sweat nanny you better sleep with your eyes open tonight"  
"i always do Holmes nothing new to me" said the landlady walking off "now Holmes its not that bad now is it." said Watson patting Holmes on the back "you have no idea" and with that said Holmes went up stairs stood at his bedroom door for a moment and walked in.  
"Holmes' i was waiting for you, i though you where coming back earlier after all i did follow you"  
"so now your following me are you my dear sweat Irene Adler, how long has it been two three years why show up now" said Holmes' sitting down in his arm chair trying to pour tea "well i though you missed me so i decided to come see you what's wrong with that" "what's wrong with that, what wrong with that, well its a that fact we broke up incase you have forgotten and i have not missed you at all you hear me Adler not on bit" said Holmes now playing the violin "O so that's why you wrote a song about me, and still have my photo among other things" Adler said while sipping tea from her cup *creek* the violin made a awful sound "well the photo has me in it as well maybe that's why i still have it"

"O is that why Holmes"

"yes that is why Adler"

"let's stop playing games Adler why are you here"  
"well if you must know i have a little job for you, and not like the one you did in France for me that all most got you killed"  
"well I'm not doing the job so go to someone els" suddenly Watson came in thorough the door."Holmes Mary going to be here in five minutes so get changed and ready to meet her "well you are very lucky miss Adler I'm free to take the job tonight"

"job what job"

"Adler gave me a job" "but you said" "I said I'll take it Adler, so I'll be out tonight with her, Watson which is a pity i so wonted to met Mary"

"O your so lucky you have a job tonight or i would"

"Watson I'm here" said Mary standing out side Holmes room still wearing her hat  
"Mary" shouted Watson has he lifts her up and gives her a hug "why didn't you call me i would have came and picked you up, from your house" "O it was isn't bother plus you had things to do didn't you Watson"

"so you are the lovely Mary I've been told about, well its very nice to meet you, but sadly i have a job to do that Adler just gave me so I'll have to leave for the night"

"well then that great Sherlock Holmes it was lovely to finally meet you, have a nice night out with lady Adler" and with that said Sherlock Holmes took a bow and walked out the door with Lady Adler  
"nanny O, nanny I'm home its nine o'clock in the morning and where is me morning cup of tea" said Holmes taking of his hat and giving it to the landlady suddenly Watson ran down the stairs "Holmes your home i didn't no, but now you can meet Mary properly come on" "but i, well" but before Holmes could say any thing Watson was dragging him in the front room where Mary was sipping tea

"well it's the great Holmes back from his job" said Mary sarcastically

"yes well myself and Lady Adler where talking about it, and what i will require"

"O, and will it be dangerous"

"probably"

"i trust my beloved Watson will be with you"

"Yes in fact he will i need a doctor's help for this case"

"well then" said Mary smiling "i best be off then, i trust I'll be seeing more of you Sherlock Holmes"  
"Mary I'll see you to the door"  
"I'll see you next time Mary" shouted Holmes  
as Mary left waving Watson good bye Holmes had a pot of tea ready for him when he cam back into the front room "so how is Adler" Watson said teasing Holmes "she's fine" "just fine" "YES" "any way how was last nights dinner, i wasn't around for it but i though i would ask anyway" Holmes said while smoking a pipe like he always did  
"are you trying to change the subject Holmes" "Wats"  
"Watson, Holmes i am very sorry for interrupted you but Scotland Yard wont's you, there on the phone" "yes thank you landlady" "nanny" as the landlady walked out of the room Watson shooed his hand so that Holmes could answer the phone

"I'm not answering that phone you do it"

"well I'm not doing it, plus the Yard will only ask for you"

"I'm not"

"just go do it Holmes" "fine" and with that Holmes huffed and walked out of the room "he'll be gone for hours now the Scotland Yard are talking to him" suddenly Watson got up and was dancing round while singing "Holmes is not in the room YAY, Holmes is not in the room Yay, i don't have to listen to him talk YAY" "what are you doing my dear friends Watson" suddenly Watson turned round to see Holmes standing in the door way "nothing Holmes, nothing so what did Scotland Yard wont" Holmes just stood there looking a little freaked out  
"yes well old boy we have a very important case to solve get your doctors kit we are going to look at a dead body" "this early in the morning, well lets bring the chap some tea shall we to wake him up" Holmes and Watson started laughing


End file.
